


Halloween One-shots

by Kukuriko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Biting, Blood, Dragon!Hanzo, Fluff and Angst, Incubus!Genji, PlagueDoctor!Reaper, Teasing, Vampire!Jack, Vampire!McCree, Violence, Wet Dream, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukuriko/pseuds/Kukuriko
Summary: Felt like writing some AU's for Halloween :) EnjoyCurrent chapters:1. Vampire!Jack2. Dragon!Hanzo3. Vampire!McCree4. Incubus!Genji5. PlagueDoctor!Reaper





	1. Vampire!Jack

“Hey luv, are you alright? You haven’t been showing up to our drills,” Lena calls out to you, catching up to you as you walked down the hallway. Her chrono accelerator leaving a faint blue trail.

“Yes… No, not really,” you scratch your head, briefly glancing at Lena’s worried expression.

“Well… Whatever it is, I hope you’ll feel better soon,” she says reassuringly before her optimism returns as she makes her way to the training room. After she leaves your sight, you let out a sigh.

It’s not a very good habit to skip out on drills, especially as a new Overwatch recruit, but you can’t help but be disturbed by the mission that ended a few days ago.

_“Look out!” you shout over the comms, but it was too late as you watch a Talon mercenary bash Soldier 76 face with the hilt of their rifle, causing him to let out a pained cry. You aim and fire, taking the assailant out before rushing to his aid. You reach his location, his hand over his face as he’s propped against some cover. You can’t help but think how damn stupid you were to let your guard down too quickly, causing your teammate to get hurt. You thought you took out all the targets, but turns out there was still one more hiding._

_“Are you alright?” you say as you take a closer look, you could see places where the visor has cracked, pieces falling off and exposing his cheek. You begin to worry if shards from his mask had pierced his skin, and you lean forward to take it off._

_“Hey, what are you-?!” he tries to swat you away, but the Soldier was still too disoriented and you successfully unlatch his mask._

_“That guy hit you pretty bad, I need to make sure you’re okay,” you say, trying to move his hand out of his face. You eventually find the strength to hold his arms away from his face and you take a good look._

_At first, you were relieved, there were no major injuries other than the old scars on his face, and then you were confused. There are no injuries, you were sure you saw how brutal that hit was. No sign of bruises, small cuts, nothing. And despite the history on this man that you’ve heard about, he looks… young._

_He eventually pushes you away, yelling at you to get back to base. He activates a biotic field and plops it in your hands, not realising the amount of injuries you had on you, before he storms into the warehouse to complete the mission. But you don’t move from your position for a while as you begin to dwell on how dark and red his eyes were._

You’re afraid to face him now. You feel like you’ve seen something you’re not supposed to. You reach the large doors to the training hall, hearing voices inside and one of them is the commanding tone of 76. The touchscreen on the wall by the door lights up, awaiting you to sign in, but you end up making your way back to your room.

It wasn’t until a couple days later that you found out that 76 is temporarily replaced by Angela in the training hall. Some bits of information like he’s ill, or fatigued, or something, floats around the cafeteria. You can’t help but feel partially guilty, and as you finish your lunch you make your way to his quarters. You knock on his door.

“Sir, are you alright?” you say as you wait nervously. You hear footsteps gradually get louder… but they’re sloppy, as if he’s tripping over himself. “Sir?”

It happens way too fast, too fast for you to even let out a yelp before you’re pulled into his room and slammed against the wall. You see it again, those red eyes that are much more piercing than you remembered. His teeth are bared, growling in anger as his fingers dig painfully into your skin, until he loses strength in his grip and slumps to the ground. You catch him as he falls.

“Sir?! What happened? I’ll get Dr. Zieg-“

“No, don’t!” he pants, you could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “Close… the door.”

Without thinking, you quickly do as he says and come back to sit him up against the wall.

“Sir,” you say, confused with what’s going on. “Did something happen to you in the mission, what- “

“Take off your shirt.”

“What?!”

“Just do as I say!” he shouts, attempting to claw at your shirt but you back away in time.

“Sir, that’s not- “you protest. You’re extremely confused, and a bit offended, but you reassess the man before you. A strict but reliable commander, you watch him as he’s slumped and panting in some sort of unexplained pain he’s going through. You see how red his eyes are, how pale he’s looking right now, and how his teeth seem sharper than usual. Can it be?

“Please,” he calls out, it catches you off guard to see him so vulnerable. “Just don’t think. All I need for you to do is just to not think right now… and do what I ask.”

You shiver, your mind taking this as a sign of danger, and you should flee. But then again, you see the way he’s looking at you right now, desperate and _hungry_. You take off your shirt, letting it drop to the ground. Before he could instruct you with the next step, you kneel in front of him and lean forward. He lets out a small chuckle.

“So you’ve figured it out, huh?” he says before pulling you in closer, his hand grasping around the back of your neck. You squint your eyes as you wait for it to unfold.

His breath tickles your skin as he sighs, making the hairs on your body stand up. The way the warmth touches your skin, it’s as if he’s mouthing some words in a rhythm, gasping with each break. As if he’s counting one, two-

_Three._

A sharp pain.

As fangs pierce through the skin of your neck, you wince in pain. He tightens the grip on you, using his other arm to wrap around to chest to hold you in place as you hear him. It sounds like he’s gasping for air, drowning in whatever feeding frenzy he’s dived in to, and you feel your body numbing with each gulp and sigh that escapes his lips. The strength that he grips you with fluctuates, like the human side of him is trying to be remorseful and gentle, and yet you’re locked in his grasp, trapped and waiting for the moment he is free from his thirst. Thoughts appear in your head, things like what if he never stops? Was he always like this? But you remember his words,

_Don’t think. Just don’t think right now._

After a while, the grip 76 has on you loosens, gently lifting his mouth away from your skin. A small trickle of your blood escapes the corner of his lips, which he quickly wipes away and averts his eyes in displeasure. You can see the colour return to his skin and he no longer looks in pain.

“S-sir? May I ask why- “

He shoots you a harsh look, stopping you from speaking. You both sit there in silence for a few more seconds before he sighs.

“Those Talon guards, their blood had… impurities. I couldn’t drink from them, and I thought I could last long enough to…”

His face suddenly stiffens, standing up and returning to the strict commander you recognise.

“As far as you’re concerned. This never happened. I don’t want to talk about it, and don’t think about what happened,” he says, crossing his arms as he looks down at you. You take that as a queue to leave, wobbling a bit as you stand up, putting your shirt back on and making your way to the door. To be honest, you wouldn’t be able to not think about it. Soldier 76, a vampire? You take another glance at him, your mind processing what just happened, before leaving.

\---

76 waits a few more seconds after he couldn’t hear their footsteps before sitting on his bed in disbelief. He thought he had enough control, he thought-

His visor sits on the bedside table, the mask still cracked from the mission a few days ago. He grabs it, running his finger through the crack and sighs, standing up and leaving the room with it.

He should get it sealed before he runs into you again.


	2. Dragon!Hanzo

You toss and turn in your own bed as you struggle to fall asleep, your mind rejecting your need to rest. You look out the window, the bright light of the full moon gently shines through the small window. _Maybe you should go for a walk to clear your head._

You wander the darkened Watchpoint Gilbraltar, your only accompany being the drones and buzzing of security cameras that protect the place. You enjoy the silent night, taking in the cool air as you are bundled up in a layer of warm jackets, until you hear a muffled impact. Amongst the buzzing of technology and your own footsteps, you hear someone in one of the training halls.

 _Perhaps someone couldn’t sleep tonight either._ And you make your way towards the sounds.

In the dimly lit room, you’re surprised to catch Hanzo with his bow raised, taking shots at the targets on the back wall. The moonlight beams through the windows of the hall, framing his face and his exposed arm with the exotic dragon tattoo. You rarely see him around in the day, and he prefers to train alone so you never get a chance to spar with him. He was such a mystery to you; you couldn’t help but announce your presence.

“Good evening, Hanzo,” you say, but your words don’t sway his focus as he fires another arrow into the target. Another bullseye. You walk closer to him.

“So how are you tonight? Couldn’t sleep?” you say again, but still does not acknowledge your presence as he notches another arrow. He isn’t replying to you at all, but he wasn’t necessarily rejecting your company either. You felt peaceful in this cool night and you decide to make your way to a bench.

“I would like to watch you, if it’s okay. Just tell me when you leave if you want me to,” you say as you sat down, tucking your legs in as you watch another arrow fly. Yet another bullseye. You two stay like this, in silence with nothing but the sound of arrows perfectly hitting their mark until you see him sigh. An arrow was just off centre. He turns to you.

“What are you doing here,” he sighs, glancing at you for a second before making his way to retrieve his arrows.

“I couldn’t sleep tonight, I needed to clear my mind,” you reply, your voice effortlessly echoing in the empty hall and easily reaches his ears without needing to shout. His expression is unchanging, retrieving the last arrow before making his way back to position, at least, that was what you thought he was doing. Instead, he’s walking towards you, it kind of worries you a little like you did something wrong but he crouches down and puts his finger on his lips, a sign to be quiet.

There’s a sudden feeling of suspense now, you could see the way he’s looking at you that there might be a sign of danger. And as he guides your vision on a ledge of one of the buildings, you too spot the unfamiliar shifting silhouettes in the distance. You give each other a nod of acknowledgement and you shed your comfortable jacket, giving more freedom to your movement as you quickly made your way to grab a standard pistol from a storage box and fitting on a silencer. You’re about to alert the whole team of the intruders but Hanzo grabs your wrist, stopping you.

“We have to let them know,” you argue, both of you crouched in the darkness with only the dim blue light from your comms illuminating your faces.

“No,” he protests, as if he’s shouting at you in a hushed way. “We can end this without sounding the alarms. It will only make them flee.”

It makes you curious to why he would say that, it doesn’t make sense to be so careless with security protocols.  But in whatever dim light that touched his face, you could see a sense of desperation in his eyes. He signals you to follow him, both of you slowly making your way out of the halls, but you can’t help but think. _It is common to have such golden eyes?_

Hanzo points you to a staircase to the roof while he scales the wall effortlessly, and when you’ve finally reached the top of the roof you felt the adrenalin begin to pump into you as you watch Hanzo already in battle. He fires an arrow, the assailant tries to duck out of the way, but it just wasn’t enough as the arrow sinks into his shoulder, letting out a cry. You take aim and try to take a non-lethal shot to the other assailant you could see, shooting them in the leg and making them topple where they stand. You quickly make your way towards Hanzo, who is already crouched over and restraining the intruders. You hear the slight buzzing of a radio from one of the attacker’s hips when suddenly Hanzo looks up at you in fear.

“Look out!” he cries, and before you could react you feel an arm harshly locking around your neck, the forcing you to gasp. Just as Hanzo notches an arrow, the attacker brings a gun to your head. They laugh.

“No sudden movements, alright?” he says, pressing the gun harder to your temple. You see Hanzo’s arm trembling and his chest heaving. Even though he was completely calm restraining those assailants just a few seconds ago, you begin to see his body twitching and shivering.

“Just put the bow dow- “you take advantage of the attacker talking to push him out of the way, surprising him as you try to get away. “What the-?!”

BANG!

You could feel the bullet hit your leg from their haphazard aiming, but the pain doesn’t register first. Instead, it’s the sudden loss of balance that makes you trip over the edge of the roof, failing to catch the ledge as you’re now feeling the air sweep past you as you plummet.

“HANZO!” you cry, feeling helpless as you continue to fall. In a split second you hear the guttural sound of someone being shot before you see Hanzo’s silhouette dive after you, or so you thought. The bright moonlight above casts a shadow of a beast, something much larger and menacing as it dives after you. You see the glint of blue scales as talons reach out towards you, grasping your body with its sharp hard claws. You sense the ground getting closer now, and as you squint your eyes to prepare for the impact… it’s not as painful as you thought. You flutter your eyes open and you gasp, for what is beneath you, under the spotlight of the full moon, was a large blue dragon. You’re shocked at the sudden appearance of a dragon, trying to process its existence when it’s eyes snap open. You don’t know what to do. You don’t know what to say. You feel yourself begin to panic until the dragon wraps around you gently, its clawed arms holding you against its warm body.

“… Do not be afraid,” it says, and the realisation hits you. The voice is familiar, it has a hint of snarling with each of his words, but you recognise it.

“… Hanzo?” you say as you look up. You feel him tense as his body begins to shrink, scales folding back into his skin while you’re still in his embrace. As he’s nearing the end of his transformation he lies you down on the ground gently.

“Hanzo, what…?” you want to keep speaking to him. You have so many questions for him, but you feel yourself go numb except for the throbbing pain on your leg. “Hanzo…” you let out one last sigh of his name before you lose consciousness.

\---

You wake up the next morning feeling groggy, but seemingly in the comfort of your own bed. _Was it all a dream?_ You thought, wriggling around in the bed when you wince at the sudden pain in your leg. The pain jolts you to be a bit more awake, and as your senses are becoming more aware, you realise you’re unfamiliar with the scent of this bed. You spring up from the bed, looking around the room to see decorated different. The walls have traditional tapestries and you see a small coffee table with a traditional Japanese tea set. In the corner of the room you see a case, where you recognise that resting just inside is Hanzo’s storm bow. You feel hands around your shoulders push you back down, your eyes adjusting to the person trying to tuck you back into bed.

“You must rest,” Hanzo mutters, making you lie back down on his bed.

“But-,” you object, trying to push against his hands but your body was too weak. Hanzo sits on the bed beside you, resting his hands on his lap as he averts his eyes.

“It is… my fault that you were injured,” he says, looking away from you as if he’s ashamed of himself. “I- If it is a full moon I sometimes lose control of what is… within. I do not like others to see my other form, but it was my selfish act that led to your near death.”

He turns his face to you, but his eyes are still averted. There’s a genuine look of regret across his face.

“Please forgive me,” he apologizes as he bows, lowering his head in submission. You place your hand on his shoulder, urging him to look up at you. His eyes finally lock with yours, and you could see that the golden tint that was once there was now replaced with a deep brown colour.

“I do forgive you, Hanzo,” you say with a smile to reassure him. “I’m sure you had your reasons, and I think I understand why wish to keep it a secret.”

You could see the relief on his face, his tense face relaxing for a second as you say those words.

“Were the intruders dealt with?” you ask.

“Yes, I alerted Overwatch to the situation, and they handled the rest with no issue.”

“Who were they?”

“Some cocky criminal group. They apparently heard rumours of our technology and weapons and thought they could steal some.”

You let out a small chuckle, “Well, I’m glad that’s taken care of.”

But as you stare at Hanzo, recalling the way he took the form of a majestic blue dragon, you wonder if this situation has become more complicated than you think.


	3. Vampire!McCree

“Oh right, must’a forgotten to tell ya darlin, I’m a vampire.”

Casually sitting by the lunch table, sipping on a cup of thick red blood, McCree tips his hat and tells you this as you give him an extremely confused look. You were curious to know what he was drinking in the mess hall, but you never expected that this was the truth behind it all.

“You’re joking,” you choke in disbelief, not entirely convinced at his confession. He laughs as he slams his cup of animal blood down on the table. You chuckle along with him in a jokingly way. “As far as I know you might just really like tomato juice.”

“Hahaha I guess bein’ new to Overwatch will surprise you every day.”

You don’t take him seriously the first few days after learning the truth, and it ends up being a running joke. He’d flash you his fangs, switch off the lights to show you his glowing red eyes, but you’d still make up crappy excuses even though you’ve been convinced for a while. Before you know it, your shenanigans have brought you two closer than ever. You’ve come to accept who he is, and after a while McCree just an ordinary person with a different appetite to you.

\---

You’re not sure whether to be exited or nervous about Halloween beginning soon. You know that McCree might take the joke an extra step further, so you begin to plan your next set of witty remarks or objections that you might need to use. Winston, Lena, Lucio, and Hana decided that it’ll be a great idea to get together and have a party, so with a smirk you begin planning your costume. You end up dressing as something resembling a vampire hunter, wearing a long trench coat with an unnecessary number of belts attached to it with a fake crossbow in your arms. As you’re walking down the hallway to the mess hall you see Mei and Winston just finishing hanging up the decorations. They notice you and Mei approaches you with a big smile on her face.

“We’re almost done with setting up, but could you help with grabbing some of the snacks from the pantry? Ahh it’s so exiting!” she laughs as her little droid, Snowball, follows behind her in a little ghost costume.

“Haha of course, I’ll be right back,” you say as you smile back and make your way to the pantry. Her enthusiasm is infectious.

The pantry has been untouched by the festivities except for the extra pile of colourful snacks it usually stocks. You begin to gather the snacks in the dull pantry until you notice the pantry door swing open. You stop gathering.

“Well, I came to the pantry lookin’ for food. Glad I wasn’t disappointed.”

You smirk at his arrival. “McCree,” you say menacingly, drawing your fake crossbow at him. You stare at him with a small bit of disappointment. You can see he’s dressed up as Dracula, but it looks like he afforded the whole costume under $20 with the tacky cape and vest.

“Didn’t know you’d buy your get up at the dollar store,” you mock, he chuckles at your comment.

“Well, at least it gets the idea across,” he shrugs.

Without another warning, he dashes towards you to be swat the crossbow out of your hands and it clatters to the ground. You immediately try to tackle him to the ground, which fails as he stands his ground effortlessly. After a few seconds of your pointless attempt, he easily topples you over, pinning you to the ground.

You laugh, “Argh darn! You bested me again,” you say in an overdramatic way.

“Well, if you don’t mind me I’ll just take my prize,” he says as he flashes his sharp fangs at you. You push him away by his face, causing him to let out a surprised muffled sound and he rolls off you.

“You wish,” you say, grabbing the nearby bench to help you stand up.

“Ouch!”

“You alright there, sweetheart?”

You look down at your hand, you seemed to have accidentally placed your palm on a pair of scissors that you used to open the boxes. You look at the small cut for a second, and your eyes widen when you see small beads of blood begin to form. _Oh shit._

You’re not sure how to react in this situation. You haven’t been out on the field with McCree that much so there hasn’t been an opportunity to see how he reacts with human blood. Do you act it out in a joking way? Or maybe you could be a bit more serious in this situation and quickly get it bandaged. But you’re not thinking quick enough as McCree approaches you.

“Hey, what’s the matter- “he chokes, immediately covering his nose and freezing in place. You take that as a queue to leave as you try to dash out of the pantry, only to have him grab you by your injured wrist from behind. He twists your arm up painfully, pinning your body against a wall with your wrist exposed in his grasp. With a sharp inhale, he bites down, moaning as he drains the blood from your wrist.

“McCree!” you shout, but you don’t get his attention. You try to shove him away, but you’re pinned hard and your body is twisted into an awkward position. You push of the wall again, and a third time. The fourth time successfully pries him off, his fangs releasing from your skin and you grasp your wrist in pain. You watch him carefully for the next few seconds, trying to ancitipate what he was going to do next, and to your relief he seems to get his mind back together. He looks at you, his eyes widen in shock as he sees you holding the open wound on your wrist, two small trails of blood beginning to leak down your arm.

“Shit, darlin. I- “he looks at you with what you could describe as heartbreaking guilt. His hand is over his mouth in shock as he stares at you miserably.

“No. No no, it was just an accident,” you say, trying to comfort him. You remembered what you believed about McCree, that he’s just a person with a different appetite. It’s not his fault. “Look! I’m fine, see? I just need a bandage and I’m good! Give me two minutes and I’ll patch it up.” You quickly run off.

You rush to the vacant med bay and you disinfect the two pierce wounds on your wrist, before placing a bandage on them. You run back to the pantry to show that everything’s alright, but he’s no longer there.

\---

You end up delivering the snacks just as the party starts. Everyone’s dressed up in costume (even Bastion has some decorations stuck to him) and the night goes well except for you and McCree. You’re trying to enjoy yourself, thinking that the incident was merely an accident, but as you watch McCree try to avoid you for the rest of the night you feel a little… lonely. A couple of hours into the party and people are starting to notice the situation. You two have been so close in the past few months it was a causing a lot of confusion to see you two separated. You’re standing by a circle of people, Hana adjusting the imp headband on her head as she talks to Mercy about how they did their makeup, while Lucio and Reinhardt discuss which song should come up next on the playlist. But right now, you’re not feeling the conversation so you wander outside the mess hall to get some fresh air.

“Hey, hold up!”

You see McCree run up to you, joining you in the darkened outside. You both walk a bit further away from the party, sitting down at a place where the light from the mess hall could still reach you two. You could see there was a lot on McCree’s mind, but he’s just sitting by you silently.

“So are you enjoying the party so far?” you ask, trying to start the conversation.

“Huh? Uh… yeah,” he scratches the back of his head, and silence returns to the both of you. McCree seems to fidget in the awkwardness and lets out a sigh.

“Hey…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you… afraid to be around me?”

“What?” you exclaim. “No, not at all. I like your company.”

“Even after I bit you like that? Darlin you’re sweet but you can’t help but admit that I scared ya a little.”

“It was just surprising, that’s all,” you say with a smile. McCree seems to be taken aback by how cheerful you are and averts his gaze with a cough.

“I can’t believe this,” he whispers to himself, wiping his face with his hand. He shuffles closer to you.

“You know, I go out on missions a lot,” he begins, his arm pressing against yours, warming you up a bit. “And there’s no surprise that there’ll be blood around and all. But yours….” He sighs, “Yours smelled really good, I just couldn’t help myself.” He lets out an ashamed chuckle.

“Should I… take that as a compliment?” you ask, unsure of where he’s going with this conversation. You twitch as you feel his hand brush against yours.

“Hmph… more than just a compliment, sweetheart. You see, if a blood tastes really good to someone like me,” his fingers wrap around your hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “That means that I really like you.”

You turn to face him in surprise, and in the short moment your eyes lock with him, he leans in and kisses you on the lips. You feel your cheeks flush immediately, a haze forming in your mind as you’re trying to take in all the information. It was only for a short moment, but it was enough to accelerate your heart beat. You sigh as he pulls away from the kiss, waking up from the second of bliss.

“Do you… like me back, darlin? Despite what I am?” he says with a tinge of worry in his voice. But you smile, twisting your hand so you could lock your fingers with him. He looks up with a hint of hope.

“Of course. I accept you for who you are, Jesse.”

He looks at you with that big grin you’re familiar with, and you two spend your time in each other’s company, smiling and laughing the night away.


	4. Incubus!Genji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have begun making this AU a fic of its own :D
> 
> Read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10691151/chapters/23676663

You were accepted into a league of supernaturals some would say, for you were not entirely human. When you found out you could manipulate certain elements, light and snuff out flames, you knew you were born a sorcerer. Before you were hunted down and killed for your existence, you receive an invitation to stay in a fortress, far away from danger where you could live as what you are. Overwatch.

At first, the first days were quite uncomfortable. You would hear the shifting of wind every time the Reaper decided to teleport to a rooftop to find solitude. Or you would hear Doctor Junkenstein laughing hysterically as the windows to his tower flash with bright blue electrical lighting. But eventually you settled down… until you started getting strange dreams.

They were so vivid that you could feel yourself squirm in your own bed. You could feel yourself flush as a mysterious figure appears in your dreams, brushing their hands on your skin as you sighed. Heat would boil in your stomach every time, and in those lucid moments you were in complete bliss. You would wake up with sweat dried on your body, your heart beating heavily as you try to comprehend each dream. You try to bear with them for a while, after all, it’s pretty embarrassing to talk to people about what you would classify as a wet dream. You were reaching your limit after a week however, your mind exhausted from projecting all these vivid dreams every night. You decided to visit the witch named Angela in her apothecary.

As you approach her door, you could hear the gently bubbling of a cauldron. And when you were about to knock on the door, it automatically opened for you.

“Ah, hello _____. Please, come in,” she smiles, closing a book she was reading and lets it go. The book levitates itself onto the nearby bookshelf as you walk in, the door shuts behind you.

“Is there anything you need help with? Do you still have trouble settling in?”

“Oh, no, it’s not like that. I… I think I might be cursed or something,” you say timidly. She squints her eyes to get a better look at you, brushing her blonde fringe behind her ear.

“Yes… indeed. You do seem awfully tired. Do you know when you started feeling cursed?” she says as she waves her finger, a few books float out of the bookshelf and open themselves at certain pages. You could briefly see they detail curses and how to cure them.

“Well… I started having dreams.” The books all flip pages simultaneously.

“Dreams? What kind of dreams?”

“Uhm…” you take a deep breath. “Erotic… dreams?”

All the books shut immediately, making you flinch. You begin regretting telling her this. Maybe it was just a really minor thing and you were bothering her. She lets out a sigh.

“I know the cause. One moment please.”

You watch the books fly back to the shelf as Angela sits in front of a crystal ball, bringing her hands up and focusing. In a cloud of purple smoke, you see the visage of Hanzo, one of the demons that reside in overwatch. His grey skin and blank eyes clarify as he postures himself.

“Is there something you need of me, Lady Ziegler?”

“Could you find and send your brother up to my tower please? I wish to speak to him.”

He pauses for a second.

“Is he- “

“He is.”

Another pause, then a sigh from Hanzo.

“It will be done,” he says before his image fades, the swirling purple clouds fading from the crystal. Angela makes her way across the room and pats you on the shoulder, grabbing her broom along the way.

“Not to worry _________, it’s not your fault that you’re getting these strange dreams. Please give me a moment.”

She stands by the door with her broom in hand. After a while the door swings open.

“Lady Ziegler, you called for me?”

An unfamiliar man walks in. He’s probably a part of Overwatch but you haven’t met him before. He seems to have small horns growing from his forehead, and as he walks through the threshold of the door he folds his wings in. The odd thing was, despite the dark demonic features of his horns, wings, and tail, his green hair seems quite out of place.

“Genji!” Angela shouts, hitting him with her magic broom. He cries out in surprise as Angela continues to hit him. “Stop. Invading. The. Dreams. Of. Overwatch. Members! You know how many times this has happened now? You’re bothering people.”

“Ouch, h-hey I can’t help it. It’s in my nature.”

“Well, you’re exhausting them. So stop it.”

Genji gives you a sly smirk. “Exhausting, you say?”

She hits him again.

“Ouch, alright alright. I’ll stop if it’s bothering them. Is that all, Lady Zielger?” he says with a sigh. She sheathes her broom, crossing her arms.

“Yes. You may leave, Genji.”

He steps out of the door, but before the door closes you see him glance at you with a smile. You feel your heart skip a bit. Angela fixes her robes before sitting back down on her armchair.

“Please accept an apology on his behalf. You see, Genji is an incubus. A demon that consumes one’s soul by first learning their desires, using it against them as weakness. The dreams should stop now, but if the dreams persist let me know and I shall pass on the word to his brother,” she says, crossing her legs and comfortably leaning back into her seat.

“Is that all?”

You nod. “Yes, thank you so much.”

\---

You exit her tower, walking down the spiralling staircase down to the courtyard. As you’re making your way back to your room, ecstatic that you can finally get a peaceful night’s sleep, a familiar voice calls out to you.

You turn around, and see Genji leaning against the wall of the tower, arms crossed and looking at you. After learning about what he is, you can’t help but feel disdain towards him.

“Is there something you need, Genji?” you ask cautiously, trying to keep your distance. He tilts his head and grins.

“I’ve seen some interesting things in your dream, _____”

Your face goes red in embarrassment. “That’s an invasion of my privacy! Please, don’t,” you sigh, coving your face with your hand in humiliation as you recall all the fantasies you experienced in your dream.

“Ha ha ha, well it’s a bit too late now,” he says as he walks up to you. You try to back away but he catches up to you. The way he moves enchants you, and before you knew it he was close enough to you to brush his hand gently down your neck, making you shiver. He leans in and whispers in your ear.

“I will keep my promise; the dreams will stop. However…” he slides his other hand across your body, hitting the right spots which sends sparks of electricity across your skin. Your legs are quivering, barely keeping yourself standing as you feel yourself about to collapse. With just a few perfect gestures, you’re already a trembling mess. You avert your eyes, feeling ashamed at how quickly you’re captivated by his touch.

“There’s no shame in having fun. And besides, I already know what you desire.”

He kisses you, supporting your body with his arms as you lose control over yourself. Your body feels hot, like a fire burning in your stomach. He sees how much of a mess you’ve become, and he lets out a light chuckle. He lets go of you, letting you collapse onto the cold cobblestone ground and he starts to walk away.

“I’ll be around when you want me,” he says, before jumping off the ground and spreading his wings, taking flight into the night.

The way he touched you was so masterful, it leaves you extremely worried. Perhaps a peaceful night’s sleep is harder than you thought.


	5. PlagueDoctor!Reaper

“You’re… heh… really pretty,” a drowsy patent reaches for your hand from its stretcher. They were given a strong dose medicine to ease the pain. But you had no time for pleasantries for you were committed to your duties as a nurse.

“Thank you,” you nod, pulling your hand away from them and moving onto the next stretcher. A young girl with her face burnt in a house fire. She was already bandaged up, but you could see the sadness in her eyes from the trauma. You try to comfort her, but your words fail to reach her as she stares on a spot on the ground. You approach the head nurse, an older woman currently in the back room sorting out the laundry.

“Do you know why there are more patients in the clinic today?” you ask her.

Another nurse chimes in, “Apparently, there’s a crazed killer on the streets.”

“A killer? “you exclaim.

The head nurse shushes you both, before pulling both of you closer to her.

“Listen, we’re not to question these attacks. I don’t want any of us getting involved.”

“So we’re supposed to keep our head down while people get hurt?” you protest. “Isn’t prevention the best cure?-“

She interrupts you, “And what could you do? It’s a _killer_ my dear, all we can do is just until it blows over.”

She walks away without giving you a chance to object, you’re frustrated as you help load up the dirty laundry. You look at the blood-stained sheet, thinking about how many times you’ll wash away all the pain this killer is causing.

\---

It bothers you to your core, watching more and more patients come in, filling the beds and stretches until the air reeked with blood and sweat. On your free day, you decided to ask the local guardhouse about the murders. They shoo you away, not giving you any information as they went on their own business. In the corner of your eye you spot a file, left unattended on a desk, you see wild sketches of some sort, and as you focus your eyes you could see the words on the file “The Reaper”. With deft hands that you’ve acquired being a surgeon, you snatch them away and walk out without a trace.

You know the risks of stealing from the town guard, but you need answers to these crimes. You look in the file, containing rushed sketches of a figure in long frayed robes and a plague doctor’s mask. From the killer’s height and build, as well as it’s abnormal strength, the guards deduced it was probably a man. You flip through the other pages, reading through the reports to look for some sort of clue, and you piece together one trend.

_All incidents happen at night._

\---

You honestly don’t know what you’re doing. Dressing up in your dark clothes to blend in with the night, a small pistol holstered by your hip, as you stalk the alleyways of the street. You’re on edge, flinching with each sound, whether it was just a stray cat running past or the squeak of a rat. Your travels in the alleys led you to a place in the town you’re unfamiliar with. The sound of laughing, drunken people as they gathered in taverns. You turn the corner, and you freeze when you’ve caught the eye of a group of men, smoking and leaning against the cold brick wall. You begin to back away in the alley but they catch up to you, trapping yourself in a more secluded area of the alley.

“Hey there,” one of them says, grabbing your arm and forcefully pulling you back. The man’s face lights up. “Oh! Hey lads, it’s that nurse that saved my life!”

The moment of realisation hits you as you remember this man was particularly clingy to you.

“Ha ha, looks like you’ve caught yourself an angel.”

The men laugh, you try to back away but the grip on your arm is strong.

“Let me treat you to a drink, as thanks, how about it, angel?”

“No, thank you,” you try to back away. You were supposed to investigate this killer, but these men had other ideas.

They pull you closer as you start struggling, trying to pry your arm away.

“C’mon, you can’t just decline a nice gesture.”

“No!” you shout, aggravating the men for the last time as they begin to try and restrain you. You scream as they pin you down, fearing the worst. Your skin grazes painfully against the raw brick, feeling your body bruise as you’re crushed under the weight of the men holding you down until you hear a cry of panic.

“It’s him! It’s the Reaper!”

The other men jump off you, backing away in fear as an unnatural amount of dark smoke begins to fill the alley.

“R-Run!” one shouts, about to take off running when suddenly.

BANG!

The sound of gunfire rings in your ears. You curl up into a ball, covering your ears and keeping your eyes closed as you try to mute the sounds of terror. You could still hear the cries of the men, and feel the way the ground trembled as bodies fell to the floor. And finally, there was silence. You’re scared, you want to stay curled up and yet another part of you is screaming to run. You look up, and in your terror, he stands there. Just as the report described, a man in long dark robes frayed at the end, wearing the elongated and eerie mask of a plague doctor, towers over a pile of bodies as black wisps of smoke swirl at his feet.

You don’t know what takes over, but you think of all the pain this man has caused. The clinic filling up with people that will most likely die in the next day or so suffering. You pull your pistol, the metal heavy in your hands, and you fire.

You were expecting a murder, the thrill and guilt of taking a life of another person. His body does indeed collapse, but not in a way you expect. His body disperses, turning into a thick black smoke that hangs in the air for a moment, before flying towards you. You see a clawed hand reach out from the smoke, you don’t move as you’re consumed in fear, as the fingers gently wrap around your neck. His face appears, then his shoulders, and eventually his whole body resolidifies, towering over you as red glowing eyes stare you down.

You were expecting him to kill you, tear out your throat right here and now and end your life. And yet, you’re locked in his gaze, as if he’s waiting for your reaction. Despite his menacing appearance, the patience he’s showing doesn’t feel like he’s threatening you. You glance over at the dead bodies behind him. _He saved your life._

“T-thank you, for saving me from those men,” you gulp. There’s a pause, until he lets out a deep chuckle. He grabs your hand with the gun in it and lifts it up harshly, showing it to you.

“And this is how you repay me?” he says. The way he speaks, it’s like the words he speaks cracks the moment they leave his lips, leaving a soft rumble that fades quickly.

“All the rumours about you. All the people you’ve killed. I thought I was doing the right thing!”

He throws your arm aside, standing up to walk towards the pile of dead bodies and effortlessly picking one up. He tosses the body closer to you, the sight of the dead man bleeding profusely from its chest makes you sick. You try to look away, but he forcefully lifts your chin up to look.

“Do you know who these people are?” he growls. You shake your head.

“Do you think I just kill random people? These people are criminals. Some of the men you nurse in your damned clinic? Corrupt men who do the biddings of other corrupt men.”

“There was a little girl in the clinic!” you interject. “She was caught in the crossfire of your damn vigilante act!”

He pushes you against the wall painfully as the shadows around his body rise, his hand returning to grasp your neck again.

“It’s not my problem if the man goes crazy last minute and sets fire to his own house to try and get rid of me.”

“No.”

How can you believe this… madman? You shake your head.

“Why are you doing this? Aren’t there better ways of dealing with people like this?” you exclaim. He doesn’t do anything, seeming like he’s contemplating his next action. He sits up, his hand still on your neck, and looks at the nearby dead body.

“Because… this is my curse,” he says, and he places a finger on the dead body. The shadows begin to form around the body, as if tendrils are wrapping around it when suddenly. You see a red smoke rise from the dead man’s chest, glowing slightly as it’s ripped from the body. You watch as the Reaper holds it in his grasp, bringing the essence close to his mouth. He inhales, the red smoke disappearing under his mask and he lets out a pleased sigh. He turns to look at you again, and with a swift action, he brings a claw and runs it across your collarbone. You wince at the cut, the pain stings. He stands up and turns away from you.

“… Don’t go looking for me again.”

You see his body evaporate, turning into thick black mist once again and taking off into the night sky, disappearing into the darkness.

You mindlessly make your way back home, the moment you shut the door to your quarters you collapse to the ground in exhaustion, sleeping on the couch. You wake up the next morning to bathe, as you’re taking off your clothes you see the cut on your collarbone has scabbed over. After you cleaned yourself up you make you way to the report on your table and add your own notes on your observations. You recall the way he acted, the way he spoke, and the way he could… pull some sort of essence from dead body. Does he rely on killing to stay alive? Does he choose who he kills? There were so many unanswered questions. You run your finger over the cut again, becoming a habit of sorts, and look at the clock to begin planning your next search.

_You have to find him again._


End file.
